Embarrasing Videos
by Protect and Preserve
Summary: SUMMARY UP SOON!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, readers! This is my attempt at humor. Hope you think it's a bit funny. Almost all characters here are OOC. Please enjoy the story!**

A year after the hunt where Amy and Dan Cahill won, Ian Kabra and Amy started to date and Dan and Ian's sister, Natalie Kabra, became best friends. Dan and Natalie were partners in crime, two peas in a pod and other stuff about best friends. Basically, they were really close friends. In the process of becoming the best of friends, both of them developed a tinnie tiny crush on each other. Not that they would admit that. But that's not what this is about. It's about the video they were taking right now.

Ever since Amy and Ian confessed their undying love for each other-_gag_-they have been acting like some lovesick couple-which they are. Natalie then discovered one night while she was walking back to her room in the mansion they were staying in for summer in Boston something very embarrassing thing about her beloved brother.

~~~~~_Flashback~~~~~_

_After Natalie had a cold glass of water at 12:36, she walked back up to her room. But as she passed, she heard some muttering and…moaning?_

_Curious Natalie quietly opened the door to her brother's room and slowly slipped into the room. She stood at the foot of Ian's bed, watching him toss and turn. She got worried._What if he's having a nightmare?_She thought._

_Her thoughts were disrupted by a moan and a name?_

_Natalie walked closer and knelt down beside her brother's bed. He turned his back to her and said…_

"_Amy…"Moan. "I…" Moan. "Love…" Moan…again. "You." Extra disturbing moan._

_Natalie stifled her giggles with all her might, but a few soft giggles managed to escape her mouth. She looked at her brother and saw that he was clutching his pillows and sucking it._

Oh, gross! What the heck is he dreaming? It's sweet that he's dreaming about Amy and all—but EEW!

_She ran quietly (if that's even possible) out her brother's room. Once she was out she closed the door softly and ran to her room, which was beside her brother's._

_Once inside her huge room, she burst out laughing. Fortunately, the wall between the siblings' rooms was thick enough to muffle her laughs._

_The next day, she texted Dan:_Hey, Dan. Come over. I have information of your interest.

_~~~~~Flashback~~~~~_

When Natalie had told Dan about what she had seen, Dan was rolling on the floor, laughing so much that his sides hurt. He and Natalie decided to team up to take videos of Ian as he sleeps. Natalie had planned a sleep over at her mansion for a whole week, giving her and Dan seven very embarrassing videos of Ian.

It was the seventh night and night after night, the thing Ian did got funnier and funnier. One night, Ian appeared to be dreaming of him and Amy going to the beach and complimented her "sexy body" and her "skimpy bikini". God, that guy is such a perv in mind. Then another night, they assumed he was dreaming of Amy grinding against him. Dan looked like he was about to puke and burst out laughing at the same time when Ian said, "Hey, baby." Moan. "Keep goin'" Long moan. Natalie could've barfed right then and then laugh her head off right after.

That night was the night Dan and Natalie were very dreading and were really excited about. Dreading because they would hear Ian's perverted moan and sounds once more. Excited because they would be able to watch all the videos and post it on Youtube or something better.

Dan and Natalie entered Ian Kabra's room with Dan carrying a video camera. They both stood beside Ian's bed and started taking the video. So here's what happened:

Ian was tossing and turning while hugging his pillow close as if it was Amy. It probably was judging by his moaning.

"Love, you look sexy." He moaned.

Natalie and Dan looked at each other. Dan looked green while Natalie was trying hard not to laugh. She seemed to be used to her brother's perverted-ness already.

Only a little bit.

Ian hugged the pillow closer and started to…roll on the bed?_Oookaayy_, Dan thought._Don't wanna know about that._Ian started to bite the pillow and suck it.

Groan. "Amy…" Grrooaann… "Uuhhh…" Mooaann…sigh.

Ian started drooling on the pillow and squeezed it more and kept rolling and rolling. While he was rolling, Dan couldn't help but chuckle a bit._Ian's acting like a stupid steamroller,_Natalie thought.

After a few more agonizing minutes of watching Ian groan and moan, Natalie and Dan went back to Natalie's room and connected the video camera to her Mac.

The partners in crime watched the videos they took once more and shared a laugh while watching. On the third video, Dan noticed a part of the sheets on Ian's bed was darker than the others. He stopped the video and looked closer.

"Nat, what's that?"_Hey that rhymes…_Dan mused.

"I don—" She stopped abruptly and burst out laughing.

"What's funny?" Dan, being the dweeb of the two, was confused.

"He…wet his…BED!" Natalie gasped out.

Soon, both of them were rolling on the floor laughing hysterically. They knew that they could make things a lot more fun if they put a certain person into the situation.

Dan opened his email and attached the files of the videos and sent it to his beloved sister, Amy._This is gonna be good, he_thought. Just as Natalie thought,_This is gonna be bloody awesome!_

**Love it, hate it? Review and tell me your answer...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay…at this chapter, Ian gets in trouble. The characters are OOC. Read and enjoy!**

**FYI, Dan and Natalie posted the video on Youtube. Ian just doesn't know yet.**

**Next day…**

Ian decided to go out for lunch. He wore his expensive attire, a $100 button down shirt, a $300 pair of designer jeans, and a pair of Louis Viutton sneakers.

He decided have his driver drop him off at his favorite Italian restaurant by his limo.

When he arrived, he was greeted by a smirking waiter of his age.

"Hey," he greeted. "Aren't you that Ian Kabra dude?"

Confused, Ian just nodded. "Yes, why?"

"Nothin'." The waiter shrugged. "It's just your girlfriend is probably hot." He grinned at the thought.

Ian fumed and thought,_How does he know who my girlfriend is? How does he know about Amy?_

"Just get me a table for one." He said through gritted teeth. He will have a serious talk with Amy after this.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." The teenager led him to a table near a window and gave him a menu.

As people passed, some girls gave him dirty looks and some scowls or death glares._What the hell?_Ian thought._What did I do?_

A waitress stomped over to him and harshly said, "You order." Ian brushed the tone of her voice off and gave his order.

As he got his food, he noticed a group of boys of his age at a table sitting nearby, smirking or giving him knowing smiles. He tried to ignore them as he ate, key word: tried.

"…yeah. Guy's probably got a hot girlfriend." He caught one of them say.

"Can't wait to see her and make a move." One of them grinned mischievously.

Inside, Ian was burning with anger. Outside, he cool, calm and collected._I will have to talk to Amy soon, very soon._He ate his food and paid for the bill. He walked out the restaurant and went to walk to the nearest library.

As he walked, a small girl walked up to him. She blinked up at him with innocent blue eyes. She flipped her auburn hair out of her face and stared determined at his face.

"You're bad!" she yelled, kicked his designer jean-covered shin and ran off.

Ian followed the little girl with his eyes as she ran off. She ran to an older version of herself, a girl a bit younger than him. The older girl was smirking at Ian's pained expression and hugged the little girl as she ran to her.

"What the hell was that for?" Ian hissed, only loud enough for only him to hear.

He rubbed his shin and continued walking casually to the library, as if nothing ever happened.

"There he is!" a girl yelled from far off to his left as he neared the library. "Get him!"

Ian looked to his left and saw about five armed girls. They had purses, stilettos, piñata bats, and one had an extension cord held like a lasso. The girls charged towards him while screeching, "Ian! You PERV!"

Ian knew it was time to run._How do they know me? Why do they want to kill me? WHAT IS WRONG WITH PEOPLE TODAY?_He thought. He sprinted towards a mini grocery store and dodged other people as he ran.

The store came near, but a group of street performers stopped him. He took a right turn and ran into a dark alley and ran as far away as possible._I only wanted to go to the library! Is that such a crime?_He thought. As his thoughts rambled on, he hit a cold surface and landed on his bum. Hard.

"Ow!" he noticed the dead end and cursed, "Oh, crap!"

"Mwahahahaha! We got ya now, you perv!" The leader-Ian realized- bellowed in a girly bellow-ish voice.

Girls surrounded him grinning evilly at him. Normally, he would be arrogant at the moment, but he didn't have time to be arrogant if he was gonna be beat up by five teenage girls with lethal home stuff (if a piñata bat is considered as home stuff…). He cowered against the cold, brick wall and said, "Now, now, ladies. Let's settle this in a more formal and not morbid way?" he said. It was meant to be a suggestion, but came out a question.

"Okay." Ian looked relieved for once today. "So, Ian, meet my piñata bat, Marshie. Marshie, the piñata bat, meet the PERV Ian."

Ian gulped and stared at the bat at the girl's small, pale hands._I didn't want to die a death of a piñata! Or at least a death by five teenage GIRLS,_was his sexist thought.

"OOWWW!" Ian shouted as the bat hit his soft spot and curled into a ball groaning in pain.

"My jewels!" he yelled. "I want kids someday, you know!"

And that just got the girls furious and caused hell to break loose. Well, for Ian at least.

**Haha, Ian gets beat up by girls! That is just fun, since I'm a girl. Knowing that we girls can beat up a guy makes me tear up in pride. It sucks a bit cuz I wrote in a rush, sorry! So tell me…love it? Hate it? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI! I'm finally back. I thought of resuming the story when my friend was like, "You stopped Embarrassing Videos!" And I was like, "I might resume it." And now, here I am. Giving you guys this new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The 39 Clues.**

**Enjoy XD**

**Amy POV (First person for a change) OOC Amy**

I am now forever afraid of being near a horny Ian Kabra. He might be my boyfriend and all, but after seeing that video…I will never see him the same again. I wonder if I'll ever see a not-horny Ian. Hopefully, after I talk to him about this. Which I doubt I would be able to do. Being alone with him in a room with all his teenage hormones raging…

"Chill, Amy." I told myself. "It's just probably a phase he'll soon get through."

Oh, how wrong I could be.

I was in the kitchen, washing the dishes after eating some pizza I had delivered. I was about to start washing up when I heard three loud knocks echo throughout the apartment I lived in.

"Coming!" I yelled.

The moment I opened the door, I screamed in surprise and slammed the door shut in the person's face.

You might be wondering why I did that. One word: Ian. Now you get my dilemma, right? I'm not scared of him or anything; it's just that it feels awkward to be with him right now. Give me a few days and I'll be over this whole video-of-my-boyfriend-moaning-about-me-in-his-sleep thing.

Yeah, I got an email from Dan of a video of the stuff above. It was pretty funny, but also awkward and weird. And seeing him just raised the "awkward and weird" meter by tenfold.

"Amy!" Ian yelled through the other side of the door. "Please let me in!"

"No!" I yelled back.

"Why?"

"Because." Yeah, I know._Amy Cahill doesn't have a smart answer!_

"Don't give me that crap, love. Because what?"

"It's just awkward!" as soon as I blurted that out, I covered my mouth and blushed.

Snippets of the video flashed through my mind. I remembered him sucking the pillow, by the way, EW! Poor pillow, though.

"What?" he yelled.

I ran back to the door and yanked it open. "Let's talk here." I pulled him in and shut the door and locked it. I ushered Ian to the couch and we both sat down.

Silence engulfed the whole apartment as Ian stared at me and I looked anywhere but him. I'll just get lost in his warm, brown eyes! It would be a bad distraction. And I don't want distractions when I'm gonna have a talk with him.

"So…" he started.

"I—What happened to you?" I fussed over him as I checked for injuries—which he was covered with.

He looked as if he ran through a forest and got attacked by some group of wild animals.

"Got ambushed by bloody girls." He grumbled.

I smacked him on the back of his head. "Hey!" he shouted.

"Sexist pig!" I hissed at him.

"Sorry." He said.

"So, you got ambushed by girls?" I asked after a while.

"Yeah."

I couldn't help but laugh and gloat. He got_ambushed_by girls! And I'm a member of the female race. What girl wouldn't be proud of their gender if they found out that they beat up you_Lucian_boyfriend? Lucians are supposed to be powerful and devious. But apparently, normal girl can beat a Lucian.

"It's not funny!" he protested.

"Okay,okay." I calmed down and looked at him dead in the eyes. "We need to talk."

That was a bit random, I know. But I had to before I lose my confidence. Better now than never.

"Um, okay." He looked nervous. Who wouldn't? If your girlfriend starts to have mood swings, you better be prepared.

"Dan sent me this video…" I started.

_15 minutes later of ranting_

Ian sat on the couch with wide eyes filled with horror. His mouth was hanging in a wide "O" and his face was so red that I could have sworn that there was smoke was coming from him. He was even stuttering worse than I ever stuttered before!

"I, um, er," he took a deep breath. "A guy could dream, right?"

I smacked his shoulder jokingly and grinned. Things were fine; I told him how I felt about the video. How awkward and weird I felt about it. He was perfectly fine and said that I had the right to feel like that because of his slightly disturbing dreams. I went back to feeling incredibly comfortable around him, but I know I won't think of him the same way ever again.

"Sure, whatever." I rolled my eyes.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me onto his lap. He started kissing the back of my neck, sending chills up my spine.

"Mm-hmm." He mumbled.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned in. Our lips met in a sweet kiss. It lasted for a while until we needed to come up for air. He kept kissing my neck and shoulder, not that I mind.

I suddenly remembered something. "What exactly happened to you anyways?"

"The girls called me a perve—Crap!" he exclaimed.

"What?"

"I think the video is connected to this."

"Possibly."

I stood up from his lap and pulled him to my room—not for what you people think! Get your minds out the gutter! I left him by the bed and ran to my laptop by my table and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Love,what are you doing?" Ian asked.

I didn't answer but opened Google Chrome. I typed .com and waited. Ian seemed to understand what I was doing and sat beside me. Once it loaded, I typed "Ian Kabra" and waited some more.

"The Sleeping Ian Kabra! Warning: Moaning and Sucking of Pillows Are Shown" appeared on the screen. It was posted by hotterprettierthanyou12.

"Natalie." Both of us said.

**I wanted to put a smidge of Amian for some Amian fans. It might have sucked, but that's the best I could do for now.**

**How was this chapter for you? Hate it? Love it?**

**REVIEW!**

**~Nicole~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo, readers! Thanks for all the awesome reviews you've all been giving me. You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 39 clues, I just wish I do.**

**Enjoy the show!**

**3rd****person POV**

"First step," Ian said. "We go to Natalie's room and exchange the liquid in her shampoo bottle with pink dye."

Ian was standing in front of a wall, still in his tattered clothes, pointing to a piece of bond paper with a schematic of his mansion using a wooden ladle.

"How 'bout Dan?" Amy asked.

They had figured that Dan had to be part of this prank. He_was_the one who sent the video to Amy; he and Natalie were like partners in crime. Both mischievous and quite evil. A perfect team to have to pull a prank like this. If he wasn't part of the prank at all…then they'll just say: whoopsie daisies! And they're through.

"We will do…something," Ian said slowly.

"Haven't worked that out, have you, Einstein?" Amy teased.

"Nope, not really."

Amy sat on the couch with her elbow on her knee and her chin in her hand with a thoughtful expression.

"What if," she started. "We put laxative in his—nah. Never mind. Ooh, how 'bout we—still not good enough. Maybe—"

"When does Dan come home from his sleepover?" Ian abruptly asked.

"Tomorrow…" Amy answered with a confused look.

"We could dye his clothes…pink?"

Ian was losing good ideas, but he was sure enough that Dan hated the color of pink._Especially,__hot pink._Amy looked over at him and checked to see if he was serious._What's up with him and dying stuff pink?_She thought.

"Hmm, let me think…no." She looked at him with an evil smile. "We_could,_though, redecorate his room."

Ian grinned and ran over to Amy and swept her off her feet. Literally. He hugged her and lifted her up, twirling her in the process. Laughing all the while thinking,_What did I do to deserve such a smart girlfriend?_He set her on the ground and went to stand in by the front door, holding it open.

"Shall we go, love?" he asked, grinning at his girlfriend.

"Yup," she said, but looked Ian over. "Right after I fix you up."

Groaning, Ian closed the door and walked back to Amy.

Walking down the sidewalk, was Amy in her blue t-shirt and jeans with simple tennis shoes. She bore no makeup and had her hair in a loose ponytail. Ian stood beside her, with his hand intertwined with hers, with one of Dan's largest shirts on and his tattered button down shirt over it, with none of the buttons, well, buttoned. His ripped designer jeans looked like they were like the average ripped jeans you could buy in a typical clothes store, except it was thoroughly ripped. His Louis Viutton sneakers now looked like the sneakers a teenage boy would wear, not designer and it even looked like he used it for running.

Both were carrying a couple of paper bags filled with the materials they need for their revenge on Natalie and Dan.

Ian was shot some disgusted looks, but was left unnoticed by Ian. He was too emerged in his thoughts of how Natalie would look like with pink hair and on how soft Amy's hand seemed to be in his large hand. Once they reached the apartment, a little voice of a child came to their ears,

"Mommy!" as much as Ian could tell, the voice belonged to a little girl. "Is he a h-hobo?"

Ian was about to turn to retaliate, but Amy had other ideas. She pulled Ian's head down to her height and kissed his lips, hard.

"That little…how dare she call me a hobo? I am no hobo! I am Ian Kabra! Kabra!" Ian said against Amy's lips as he kissed her back just as hard (if that's possible).

It was muffled by her lips and came out as: "Tha ickle…wow dey hi cowl i uh ocko? A eh oh ocko! A eh Ee-aa Ckabla! Ckabla!"

Amy pulled away and gave Ian an look that said,_WTH?_Ian shrugged and looked at her with stubborn eyes.

"I'm no hobo." Ian grumbled.

"You're such a baby," Amy mumbled low enough for only her to hear.

"What was that, love?" Ian asked. Amy just shrugged.

Sighing, Amy unlocked the door to her apartment and walked in. She dumped all the all the paper bags she was carrying on the floor in front of the couch. She sat down on the carpeted floor and rummaged through the bags.

"Who first?" she asked.

"Well," Ian started. "Since we're already here. Let's do Dan's room."

Ian grinned evilly and picked something out of a periwinkle paper bag and held it up. It was pink and was a poster. The background was mixed with pink, purple, orange, and baby blue. In the middle of the poster was…

Barney, the Purple Dinosaur holding his arms out with text under him in bold saying:**I Love You!**

"Nice," Amy commented grinning evilly at Ian who was beaming at her.

"Let's do this thing," Ian said.

**A/N: I just made the poster up. I know Amy and Ian are a bit or are really OOC. And this chapter might have sucked, but I had to hurry up for my soccer practice. Wish me luck!**

**Oh, and don't forget. Tell me if you loved it or hated it.**

**Nicole out! Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**hanks for all the reviews!**

**I have come to a decision: to put Dan and Natalie together. For all those who disapprove, I'm sorry. It's just a fanfic anyways and a person can dream, right? And most of the readers who responded said that I should put Natan here.**

**One more thing:**

**For the anonymous reviewer, Fatty: How would you know I'm fat? I don't even know you. And, if you think my story sucks, then don't read it. Simple. And I don't care who ever you are, but I just have to say that you have the right to review, but you took it too far. If you weren't anonymous, I would've reported you without thinking twice.**

**The review you gave me hurt but it mostly made me mad. And I would like it if you would stop reading this fanfic if you think it sucks so much.**

**Anyways, I hope the things above wouldn't let you judge me for who I am. And I hope you guys would still read this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 39 clues.**

**Ian POV**

The plan was full-proof. The dye was now in place and Amy had called me to report that Dan's room has already been girly-fied and Barney-fied (if any of those are even words). Everything was set. Dan was now heading home, and Natalie was going to do her morning ritual of taking a bath.

I just woke up to have a bed-head and stiff neck. But even so, I was practically bouncing in my bed in excitement. I was so excited to see the reaction of Natalie when she realizes that she had just dyed her hair pink.

"Master Ian," our butler, James, called from the other side of the door. "Breakfast is ready."

I nodded and got dressed for the day. He picked out a simple button down shirt and some designer jeans. He got his Vans out (a gift from Amy) and put them on. He walked to the bathroom and started pampering himself for the day.

After getting ready, he walked down to the dining room. At the center of the room was long dining table with ten identical chairs on the sides. Two plates were set on each end of the table. Their breakfast for today was blueberry pancakes made with the most expensive ingredients you could find. Maple syrup was drizzled on the pancake and blueberries were scattered on top of the pancakes.

I sat on one end of the table and started eating, when…

"AHHHHH! MY HAIR!" Music to my ears.

I held in a smirk as I heard some thumps from above and ear-splitting screams were heard. Natalie soon came down in her usual outfit, a yellow sundress that reached mid-thigh. She looked the same except for the scowl she was wearing and the clothe she had wrapped around her head. Her usually tan skin seemed to be a slight bit paler. Probably from the shock she had from seeing her new hairdo.

"Morning, Nat," I greeted. She just looked suspiciously at me.

"Why do you seem chipper than usual, brother?" she asked me.

"Oh, nothing." Dang it, she's already suspicious. I guess being excited so much affected the way I talked. Darn.

"Mm-hmm."

Natalie cautiously walked to the other end of the dining table and slowly sat down. I could see a bit of her pink hair sticking out from under the cloth she had on her head. She watched me carefully as she ate.

Why am I so bloody obvious? I bet she already knows that I did this to her. And that would not be good.

**Amy POV**

Oh, my gosh! You should've seen Dan's face when he entered his room. That's what you get for messing with my boyfriend! I feel kind of bad, but he brought this upon him. He should've known that Ian would've planned revenge of he found out about the video, but of course, this is Dan we're talking about. I expected more from Natalie, but I guess Dan's dweeb-ness is rubbing off of her.

"Why, Amy? WHY!" Dan yelled at no one in particular.

"You messed with Ian."

"That's it?" Dan seemed a bit too happy about it.

"What else of a reason would I have?" I asked.

"Well…" he said. "There's that time that I messed up your little library in your room. And—"

"You did that?" I shouted, outraged. "Dan! I saved up for those! You were the one who made the bookshelf fall? Unbelievable!" I threw my hands up in the air.

"Well,_sorry._The bookshelf was just in the way when I tried to get homework from the top!"

"Your_homework?_How'd that even get there?" I asked.

"I made it—you know what? Never mind. I need my room back to normal!" he said.

"Well, too bad. You'll just have to live with it before I give back your stuff." I replied.

Dan sighed angrily and stomped out the room. I heard him pick up the phone and dial a number.

"Natalie," Oh, he called her. "I need you to come over. *pause* Yeah, sure. Bye."

Whatever they were gonna do here is probably not good.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you guys liked it. I'm sort of losing good ideas for this fanfic, but the next chapter is probably the last.**

**Love it? Hate it? REVIEW!**

**TMA~ Hey! Expect updates every month! :( If updates, really, really short ones. Sorry to fans of this story! Maybe I could Co-Author? Someone like to?**


End file.
